New Beginnings or the end?
by YouGotsToLoveMe
Summary: when Kyo leaves Tohru will Yuki be able to help her? will new love blossom between them or will their whole friendship falter or will Tohru finally break? the curse is already broken! please review! dont worry the chapters will get longer!
1. Chapter 1

**(review and tell me what you think please!)**

**Chapter one…**

Yuki sat on the stairs, eavesdropping on the latest fight.

"cant you just lay off!? What I do is my business!" growled Kyo, Yuki felt the anger boil._ 'he shouldn't be talking to her like that!'_ Yuki thought angrily as he took all the resistance he had not to march up to their room.

"but, Kyo! I just want to know, you have new injuries and you don't seem to good! Please just tell me!" Tohru pleaded in response.

"just leave me alone!" Kyo growled, Yuki held himself on the stairs.

"Kyo it's a simple question! You're worrying me, please let me help you" Tohru cried. Yuki felt pain not being able to help her in this situation.

"you're not some Buddha! Its my business, I'll deal with it myself" Kyo hissed back.

"Kyo…" Tohru pleaded.

"cant you just be quiet and leave me alone once in a while!" Kyo yelled. Tohru sobbed.

"Kyo don't you love me anymore?" Tohru sobbed sadly.

"its hard to tell" Kyo mumbled before exiting the room making Yuki retreat to the living room. Kyo marched down the stairs putting his shoes on and jacket making sure he had everything.

"Kyo where are you going!" Tohru cried running down the stairs after him.

"out" he hissed angrily.

"are you going to come back?" Tohru sobbed a few feet from him.

"its hard to say" he grumbled. Tohru ran to him and clung his arm looking up at him.

"Kyo don't leave me! I love you! And I thought you loved me!" Tohru sobbed looking into his eyes. He glared back.

"let go of me. This was a mistake" he hisses, Tohru cries softly.

"what was a mistake Kyo? Please tell me and we can fix it together, stay together" Tohru whimpers clinging tightly to his arm with both hands.

"my mistake was loving you" Kyo grumbles before yanking his arm from her and leaving, slamming the door behind him. Tohru dropped and curled into a ball, sobbing quietly. Yuki sat in the living room mortified, Shigure walked into the living room. Yuki met the authors sad eyes.

"Yuki please, go and help her. I don't like seeing her like this" Shigure asked softly, and pleadingly. Yuki nodded.

"Honda-san" Yuki announced his arrival to the entrance hall.

"he's gone! Yuki please, get him to come back" Tohru sobbed and pleaded from where she lay curled, hurt, sad.

"you know I cant do that, he wont listen" Yuki said as he came up behind her and rubbed her back soothingly. He felt her slow beating broken heart.

"Honda-san, please come up to your room you need to rest" Yuki announced to her as he tried to help her back up. She shook her head.

"I will wait for Kyo to come back, he always comes back" Tohru cried. Yuki rubbed her back, not knowing what to do.

"Honda-san don't you think you should try and make dinner, maybe he will come back then" Yuki told her, knowing it was a lie. But he needed her to do something to take her mind off that stupid cat.

"maybe" Tohru whispered as she tried to get up, Yuki got up and assisted her. She walked into the kitchen.

"what do you think Yuki?" Shigure asked as he walked into the hallway.

"I don't know, that stupid cat really hurt her this time" Yuki growled.

"he's not coming back either is he?" Shigure asked, although he already knew the sad truth.

"no" Yuki whispered.

**…**

An hour later when they were sadly called for dinner, Yuki walked in to a clumsily set table. Shigure already sat watching sadly as the flower walked back and forth.

"looks good Honda-san" Yuki announced as he sat down.

"thank you" Tohru tried smiling but failed, she hung her head. Shigure stared sadly before picking his chopsticks up and starting on his meal. Yuki also started. Tohru didn't touch hers.

"Honda-san you should eat something" Yuki told her as he followed her gaze. She was staring at Kyo's empty spot. She wore a glum expression as she nibbled her food. When everyone was done she gathered her almost full dish and Yuki's and Shigure's. she cleared the table and retreated to cleaning the kitchen. Yuki entered.

"Honda-san do you need any help?" Yuki asked, he tried sounding happy as he could. Even though it hurt him so much to see the women he loved hurt.

"please, Yuki, please call me Tohru" Tohru pleaded as she stopped rubbing the counter and placed her sad gaze upon Yuki's gaze. Yuki nodded.

"T-Tohru-chan do you need any help?" Yuki tried again, he knew he was asked to call her that because that damn cat had always called her that.

"no, thank you though" Tohru said mustering the saddest smile ever. Yuki placed his hand on top of hers, the one which the rag contained.

"let me help, Tohru" he asked softly, she gazed at him. Breaking into tears she hugged him. Since the curse was broken he did not expect the smoke.

"Yuki-kun, you wont leave me will you?" Tohru cried into his chest.

"never" he whispered as he guided her to the couch, she was still clinging to him tightly.

"I am so sorry, I am putting all this on you! And I am getting your shirt all wet I am so sorry" Tohru cried but still didn't let go.

"your not bothering me, I just want to see you happy again" Yuki whispered and she clung to him, there she fell asleep on the couch. Yuki watched her sleep before he fell asleep also. Shigure walked in and let a smile cross his lips.

"a new beginning maybe?" Shigure said as he covered the two in a blanket. He backed out watching the clinging young adults sleep.

_TBC…_

**(I know I know! Short and shitty! But if not please review and tell me so! I will update when I have alerters so I know somebody will continue reading this! But please review! Check my other stories out too and tell me what you think!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(sorry if this really turns out crappy! I had it all written out and then had to start all over again because my computer reset itself! But thank you so much to all the reviewers and alerters and favouriters! It really means a lot! So keep reading and reviewing! Thank you!)**

_oh and before I forget a special thank you to,_ **mimie-roo**_! I think she has read all my stories so far! Lol! And anybody else who can say they read and reviewed all my stories please tell me so I don't forget you_

**Chapter two…**

The bangs at the door were quiet, he looked up from his book and instant soba. _'who could be visiting at dinner time?'_ he thought as he opened the door.

"Shishou" Kyo spoke quietly. Shishou looked at Kyo surprised he then looked around astonishingly for Tohru.

"Kyo what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be having dinner with Tohru and the others?" Shishou worriedly asked as he was well aware of the rocky road Kyo and Tohru's relationship was on.

"Shishou can I stay here for a while?" Kyo asked hinting desperation. Shishou nodded and let Kyo enter, leaving the door open half expecting Tohru to come bouncing through apologising for falling behind and him having to wait for her arrival. Kyo removed his shoes and stared through the open doors.

"where's Tohru-san?" Shishou concernedly asked, Kyo didn't answer but closed the door. Shishou repeated himself loudly. "where is Tohru-san Kyo?" Shishou said as he wanted to hear for himself if the unthinkable had really happened.

"is every damn question you're gonna ask me gonna revolve around her?" Kyo snapped angrily through clenched teeth. Shishou didn't repeat himself, he didn't have to because of the next line he heard.

"can you please do me a favour, and gather my stuff from Shigure's?" Kyo asked calmly after deep breathes. Shishou nodded and prepared for the walk. He was in desperation to see Tohru, to see how she was pulling through**…**

Yuki awoke to gentle knocking at the door. He knew he looked a mess, he could feel it. His shirt was now most likely wrinkled and wet. His hair felt as though it covered his face more than the rest of his head. His mouth was dry from sleep. Tohru clung to him like super glue. Gently and swiftly, Yuki slipped Tohru onto his back, since she did not wake after the several attempts he made to wake her. She stirred but still clung tightly as before. He approached the door and opened it to find Shishou standing there looking pale, he glanced at Yuki and stared at Tohru. If he did not know better they could look like a happy couple, if Tohru's eyes weren't puffy from crying and her face wasn't stained with tears. She whimpered lightly in her sleep. Making Yuki quicken in questioning.

"did you come to gather his stuff?" Yuki inquired quickly.

"yes, if possible I can do it myself" Shishou nodded to Tohru, Yuki bowed his head in return.

"they stay in Kyo's room" Yuki quickly said before retreating to the couch. Shishou went to _'their room'_.

**In the room…**

As Shishou entered there was a gust of wind, the window was open. He forwarded to the drawer in which Kyo's sock was hanging out. He opened the drawer, it was Kyo's underwear drawer. Shishou moved over to the closet in search of suitcases. He found some with Kyo's name inside, they looked un-used. _'how long ago did Kyo plan on leaving? Was it when they came back?'_ Shishou thought, he never really knew why they retreated here from the far away dojo. Shishou stuffed the suitcases full of Kyo's belongings. Shishou reached the bottom drawer, it was filled with supposedly Tohru's belongings, things that were given to her. Shishou picked a small album up**…**

"Tohru?" Yuki tried to wake her again. He gently shook her shoulder. He really needed the washroom but she grasped his hand like she was holding on for dear life, he didn't mind though. Yuki bent down right next to her ear.

"is that the stove smoking?" Yuki gently whispered, Tohru bolt straight up and nearly hitting Yuki in the head. She rushed and threw open the kitchen door.

"I was kidding but I will be right back Tohru-chan" Yuki said from behind her, he bolted out of the living room quickly into the hall and disappeared from Tohru's sight. She felt a great surge of pain as she remembered Kyo had left, and that was practically how he left, but slower than Yuki. First he gets her to move away from her friends then he gets them to move back, then he leaves her. Was that the plan when they moved back? To leave her as soon as possible? Tohru shook her head fiercely before moving to the counter and continuing her cleaning. As she wiped the counters the rag fell open revealing an orange cat. Tohru cried once more as she remembered how that cloth came to be here, and then she remembered what she was dreaming of minutes before.

_**Flashback…(no POV)**_

_"Tohru! Where are you?" Kyo called out in the shop in which he lost Tohru. He turned down an aisle and bumped into Momiji._

_"Kyo-kun!? Where's Tohru?" Momiji exclaimed happily looking behind, beside, and around Kyo, he then frowned._

_"where's Tohru?" Momiji asked still frowning, Kyo shrugged and continued briefly saying 'looking' to Momiji who jogged behind Kyo who continued to call the rice ball. They suddenly stopped in the household items aisle, Momiji had suddenly tugged at Kyo's arm making the former-cat halt._

_"look, Kyo-kun we can get Tohru one of these while were looking for her" Momiji gleefully suggested, Kyo picked up a cloth with a peculiar orange cat on it both sides. Momiji held up an animated bunny cloth with bunnies patterned on every inch, multicoloured. The moved to the hardware clerk and paid for it separately, moments later they had found Tohru in a pet aisle looking at Siamese fighting fish. Kyo flung his arms around her and hugged her._

_"Kyo! I missed you!" Tohru laughed as she hugged Kyo's arms, he had hugged her from behind. She was looking into his crimson eyes, his gazing down into hers, creating a purple immersion in both. Momiji watched smiling happily._

_"we got you something Tohru!" Momiji beamed after they had moved to holding hands._

_"you shouldn't have!" Tohru cried happily as she looked at the new clothes. She hugged Momiji and Kyo._

_"thank you so much!" she beamed while bowing._

_"sorry we didn't wrap it though, Kyo was in a frenzy! He was like a mad man panicking through all the aisles. I met up with him when I was looking for light bulbs! I didn't know you guys live near here" Momiji spoke happily and quickly._

_"I was not in a frenzy! I just got worried!" Kyo defended, Tohru smiled brightly as she stood between the two._

_"we live a ways away, but we came here to shop a bit, but why did you choose to buy light bulbs here?" Tohru said inquiring her question curiously, tilting her headed to the side._

_"it's the only place I knew could fix a glowing sign. It was for Momo's birthday present, it said her name. Its supposed to hang on her wall." Momiji explained brightly. Momiji did not live with his family but has gotten very close to Momo, and has gotten to know his mother. Someone on the loudspeaker had just called Momiji's name, he said his goodbye's to the couple._

_"shall we head home now?" Kyo asked as he rubbed Tohru's hand. Tohru nodded looking at her stomach, there occurring was a small bump at the bottom of her stomach_**…**

Tohru bit hard back on the tears leaking into her already stinging eyes, she found herself kneeling on the floor, but the vision of her dream flashed though her eyes as she remembered the dream she had just dreamt.

**Tohru's dream…**

Tohru imagined her imaginary daughter into the dream again. She was handing her a small orange kitten, Kyoko's face shone like a spotlight immediately. Kyo stood next to Tohru, his hand placed firmly on her waist. Kyo knelt down to eye level with the now five year old girl, her age was determined by the cards hanging on the fridge. It went from, _'IT'S A GIRL!'_ cards, _'happy first birthday!'_cards, _'welcome to the tough two's!'_ said another card, it went from so on, ending at five. All the cards were sent from various people, all saying something different. Tohru turned her attention back to Kyo and their daughter.

"daddy used to turn into one just like this, but he was bigger than this one" Kyo told his daughter, she looked at her father curiously. She gazed at her mum, who smiled and nodded.

"but daddy was cute and cuddly as that one" Tohru said, Kyo laughed. Kyo tickled Kyoko making her laugh and fall into his arms giggling, Tohru watched happily at his fatherly ability. He summoned her to come closer, she tried but every step she now took made them move at least fifty feet away from her. Soon everything but them was turning black, Tohru whimpered as everything turned black and she started falling, watching her daughter and Kyo disappear from sight. She then slept on dreamless**…**

Tohru sobbed quietly on the kitchen floor, Yuki came running in, she was still kneeling down. Tohru was hidden behind the counter so that Yuki hadn't seen her the first time he looked around.

"Tohru-chan! I couldn't find you for a while! You scared me, didn't you hear me calling you?" Yuki said worriedly before noticing her sobs, the tears. All this pierced his heart like a knife. She looked up at him, he knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry freely on his shoulder.

_'Kyo had once been like this. Worrisome, caring, gentle, warm.'_ Tohru thought as she hugged slightly back. Soon Tohru calmed down.

"thank you Yuki-kun, but I have been thinking, since Kyo left I guess I will leave too." Tohru stuttered sadly, but she tried to sound determined.

"Tohru-chan, if you're thinking the only reason you stayed here was because Kyo was here you're wrong" Yuki paused thinking his next words out carefully. "you're here because we love you, all of us. We care for you. And what would I- we do without you?" Yuki spoke softly to her, inches from her face. If he was not so close she would not be able to hear him. Tohru was about to open her mouth and protest but Yuki spoke first.

"Tohru-chan, if you were a burden would we care so much for you?" Yuki asked her seriously, Tohru shook her head. Tohru was still on the floor before he stood up to help her up.

"Yuki-kun, why do you say my name so formally?" Tohru curiously asked tilting her head to the side.

"because your precious" Yuki whispered as he made his way up the stairs, Tohru followed because he had a hold on her hand. Yuki took her to the entrance of hers and Kyo's room. They both halted, neither making a move to enter.

"well should we go in, you should get some sleep anyway" Yuki said as he started for the door, it slid open revealing Shishou.

"oh, Tohru-san!" Shishou exclaimed. "how are you?" Shishou asked concernedly.

"im fine thank you. Um, how's Kyo?" Tohru asked with a blank smile, sad eyes.

"no matter, it's you I am worried about" Shishou said worriedly.

"don't worry about me, please. But would you please, for me take care of Kyo" Tohru hinted plead in her quivering nervous voice. She sounded as though on verge of tears. Shishou nodded.

"I must be off though, Take care of yourself Tohru-san. Try not to change yourself" Shishou said ruffling her bangs slightly, as he walked past Yuki he whispered.

"take care of her" Yuki nodded determined. Tohru still stood at the doorway, Yuki entered first, putting his hand out to her while he stood in middle of the room. She grabbed it, he held it reassuringly.

"this room's not fit for a princess" Yuki murmured as he looked around, it was Kyo's old room. "how about we fix your old room up tomorrow?" Yuki asked as he smiled down at the onigiri. She smiled sadly back.

"Tohru-chan, if you don't want to smile, you know you don't always have to" Yuki told her soothingly.

"I know, I just want to make Yuki-kun happy" Tohru said, Yuki couldn't tell but he thought he heard some happiness coming from the sad girl. Yuki smiled again.

"you should get to bed, if you need anything call or come and find me" Yuki said as he started to exit the room.

"you make me happier than you think" Yuki whispered before closing the door behind him…

Tohru stirred in bed, she had just fallen to sleep hours before and it was now three in the morning. She couldn't get herself back to sleep this time. It felt as though she had her fantasy dreams turn to nightmares a million times that night. She didn't know how many times she had woken up and fallen back to sleep. But this time she couldn't, she didn't want those dreams to start up again. She also felt, cold, lonely. Like that one time. She got up out of bed and headed for the bathroom. When she had finished up she stood in the bathroom entrance, unmoving. Sooner than she knew her instincts crept up to Yuki's door. She didn't even stop or knock before entering. When she got to the side of his bed she was trembling, it was fear of rejection. She was already been rejected by Kyo, she didn't want the same with Yuki. She lightly tapped his shoulder, the blankets were thrown off himself, he was topless, in checker blue pyjama bottoms. She tapped again, this time she ran a finger lightly over the skin of his neck, checking for a pulse. His eyes quivered open.

"Tohru-chan" he spoke clearly as if he had practiced saying it for hours. He had been saying it a lot all day though. "what's the matter?" he slurred. Tohru thought quick, her window was open.

"Yuki-kun I am sorry to disturb you but it's too cold in my room and-" Tohru was stopped her frantic whispers by a blanket being thrown over her as she was lightly pushed down by an arm. But when she was laying down, covered in a blanket, the arm did not remove itself. She craned her neck to see Yuki sleeping, his arm rested over her, she was about six inches from his forehead. Tohru was contemplating on whether to get up and leave, or to kindly move Yuki's arm and stay with the warmth of his body. Tohru repeatedly thought out her options, soon her body gave in tiredly to Yuki's warmth. Her eyes fluttered to stay open, soon they drifted shut. Leaving the two in a deep slumber. Neither moved or stirred against their positions. Morning started to flutter around the corner soon after the two fell back asleep.

_TBC..._

**(was that good? please tell me so. i am so glad on the response to this story! i wish my others were the same, but please if you have time check out my other stories! thank you for reading please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sorry for the late update! Read and review! Ciao!)**

Standard disclaimer- what else?

_Chapter three…_

"Kyo-kun I love you!" Tohru cried throwing her arms around Kyo's neck. Kyo chuckled and wrapped his arms around Tohru's waist.

"I love you too, my Tohru." Kyo whispered into Tohru's ear. He felt her shiver slightly beneath his arms.

"You aren't cold are you?" Kyo mumbled against her hair. Tohru shook her head and shifted to look into his eyes.

"I'll never be cold when Kyo-kun is around. His love will keep me warm." Tohru announced grinning huge and proud at Kyo. Kyo smiled warmly and kissed her with gentleness on her lips.

"It's almost time for me to go." Kyo frowned. Tohru's eyes widened.

"Where?" Tohru wondered, very surprised.

"To take over Shishou's dojo. He retires today remember?" Kyo asked cocking an eyebrow staring at Tohru. Tohru smiled and nodded like she remembered. She didn't recall any news of this.

"I don't want you to go." Tohru mumbled against his chest. She was hugging him snug and tight. Suddenly the scene shifted, they weren't on the porch anymore, it wasn't morning. It was dark now, and they were in their bedroom. And they stood ten feet apart. Except Tohru wasn't in her body, she was watching from the side of the room.

"Kyo?" Tohru whispered. He didn't turn to her. While he didn't turn to the Tohru that had spoken. Tohru watched from the side of the room how much hurt was on her face.

'_No! This is what happened earlier!' _Tohru screamed in her head. She clamped her hands over her ears tightly and whimpered. She shivered as she shook her head.

"No! No! No! Bring me my Kyo back!" Tohru screamed as she kneeled on the floor and sobbed. Nobody looked at her, not Kyo not herself whom she was watching fight for Kyo's love.

…

"Tohru?" Yuki asked alarmed. He shook her shoulder as he took the covers off her. She was shivering, but her forehead had broken a sweat. She was crying and whimpering in her sleep. She'd just screamed waking Yuki up. Tohru's eyes fluttered.

"It's true I'm cold without Kyo's love." Tohru cried groggily. Obviously still in her dream. Yuki took the blanket and wrapped it around her again. He hugged her and hummed a made up tune. Tohru calmed down, she held Yuki in a death grip through the blanket, she was still breathing heavily as though on the brink of hyperventilation.

"Just stay here and hug me a little while longer Kyo. Just like you used to." Tohru huffed before she started snoring softly. Yuki squeezed her shoulder. She was dreaming about Kyo. He'd woken up when she screamed, _'No! No! No! Bring me my Kyo back!' _.

'_I don't remember when she got here.' _Yuki thought to himself as he crawled out of bed. He headed to the bathroom, then downstairs to make coffee. The stove said it was five o'clock in the morning. But Yuki didn't want to go back to sleep. He wanted to be awake if Tohru started having nightmares again. He took the coffee back up to his room and picked up his current favourite read and turned his nightstand lamp on. Around seven Tohru screamed and sat up in the bed. She looked around as Yuki hurried towards her.

"Tohru what's the matter?!" Yuki demanded as he held her shaking shoulders in his hands.

"Kyo was walking away from me! He dumped me! Then he started turning into dust and flew away with the wind!" Tohru blubbered as she sobbed into Yuki's shoulder.

"I keep on having a dream Kyo dumped me! Where is he?" Tohru said. Yuki frowned.

"What am I doing in your room?" Tohru whispered. Then she shivered and sobbed harder into his shoulder.

"He really did dump me. I wanted it to be a dream." Tohru mumbled when she stopped sobbing. She was still tearing up, and she looked a wreck. But she'd stopped sobbing. Her hair was getting lanky, her skin was pale as ever, they're bags under her eyes, she was looking sallow.

"Can you call Shishou-san's to make sure Kyo is okay?" Tohru asked. Yuki almost barked a venomous no, but then he decided it wouldn't help her not knowing. Yuki nodded reluctantly.

"I'll call right now." Yuki mumbled. He got up and walked downstairs to the hall where the phone was, with Tohru following. She stood shivering and looking at her feet while Yuki called. Yuki couldn't see her face because her hair was covering her face. It was doing a very good job too. She'd grown her bangs out. It was just below her ears.

The line rang seven times before Shishou answered.

"Hello?" asked Shishou.

"Shishou, it's Yuki." Yuki proclaimed.

"Good morning Yuki, what can I do for you?" Shishou asked sounding grave.

"Is Kyo alright?" Yuki growled between his teeth. Yuki saw Tohru flinch, he didn't know if it was from his tone or from hearing Kyo's name. It was probably his tone. She'd had no problem saying Kyo's name earlier.

"Okay, that's all. Have a good day Shishou." Yuki said. They bid each other goodbye and he hung up.

"Thank you Yuki. I have to-- uh go clean now." Tohru mumbled and scurried away into the bathroom. Yuki walked after her and leaned his head against the door. He listened to Tohru cry. Shigure walked into the hall.

"How is she holding up? I heard her screaming not too long ago." Shigure whispered.

"Not good." Yuki whispered sounding very agonized and broken. He looked at Shigure with hectic eyes.

"What if he broke her? I always thought Tohru was so strong but now I see her breaking slowly and I can't do anything." Yuki exclaimed quietly. He walked to the phone without another word. He dialled Hana's number first.

"Hanajima-san?" Yuki asked as soon as someone answered.

"I was wondering when someone was going to call me." Hana said into the phone, actually sounding a bit angry.

"Why didn't you just come over then?" Yuki demanded.

"Tohru's business is her business. When she needs me I'll be there." Was all Hana said.

"She needs you now! Get Uotani-san and come over here. We'll be waiting." Yuki ordered and hung up huffing. He was really worrying about Tohru.

'_What if she got so bad her memories had to be erased? Just like Kana.'_ Yuki fretted in his thoughts as he sat in front of the bathroom door. Tohru still cried. He waited and waited. For either Tohru to come out of the bathroom or Hana and Uo to show up.

"Tohru?" Yuki called as he stood up. "I have go out. I'll be back in a bit don't worry." Yuki said sauntering towards the front door. Tohru burst from the bathroom.

"Wait no! I don't want you to go. Please don't leave me!" Tohru begged holding onto his arm. Her eyes widened as her mind caught up with her actions.

"I'm sorry. I mean go ahead. I'll have lunch ready for you when you get home." Tohru muttered flustered and floated back into the bathroom. Yuki stood rooted on spot frowning.

Sooner or later, Uo stormed into the room.

"Move it quit sulking." Uo ordered. Yuki stepped aside and Uo knocked on the bathroom door.

"Tohru…" Uo sighed sadly. Yuki heard the audible gasp from in the bathroom. It was a minute before Tohru opened the door. She was forcing the saddest looking smile on as she stepped out of the bathroom. Uo hugged her with surprising fierceness.

"We know already Tohru. You don't need to try so hard." Uo said. Uo stepped back so Hana could hug Tohru.

"We haven't heard from you in a long time. We were worried but we didn't want to intrude on your relationship. It was just getting started after all." Uo blabbed. Then she gasped and put both her hands over her mouth. She realized the relationship she spoke of didn't exist anymore. The aura around Hana was dark and deadly. An aura ready to kill. Uo started to flex and twitch with anger.

"Don't hurt him. It's my fault. I wasn't good enough for Kyo. I was never a match for him anyway." Tohru whispered, hiding her face behind her hair and rubbing her forearm.

"Tohru don't ever talk like that. Any guy would be crazy not to love you." Yuki said as he walked out the door blushing.

"When did the prince start calling you by your first name?" Uo asked, curious.

"When I told him to." Tohru mumbled.

"Come on Tohru. We brought food." Hana smiled, guiding Tohru to the living room.

…

Yuki walked slowly, saving his energy. Building it up. Sure Tohru didn't want anyone to hurt Kyo. But nobody wanted him to hurt Tohru either. Yuki was going against Tohru's wishes. But it's not like she would ever find out. Her and Kyo were broken up. There was no hope for their relationship. Yuki had seen that for a long while now. He walked along clenching and unclenching his hands. As he approached Shishou's he walked more quickly. He had no intentions of knocking and giving Kyo time to escape. Because today Yuki was going to make him pay. He just didn't want to waste time searching the town and forests for Kyo. Yuki respectfully removed his shoes outside the door and barged in. As he walked past the living room Shishou looked up astonished.

"Yuki?" Shishou asked jumping up and following Yuki.

"Where's Kyo?" Yuki demanded.

"Uh. Maybe I shouldn't tell you that. Do you want to talk?" Shishou asked nervous. Sure he was a master in fighting. He just didn't want fighting right now. It wouldn't be good, not in the family.

"What do you want?" Kyo demanded from the end of the hall. Shishou groaned quietly behind Yuki. Yuki's strike was fast and precise. He'd hit Kyo in the jaw with no hesitation. Kyo flew into the staircase behind him.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Kyo yelled jumping to his feet.

"For causing Tohru so much pain." Yuki said. He was going to add more but Kyo lunged at him.

"For breaking up with her?! I'm not going to waste my time with a girl I don't love anymore." Kyo seethed. He was right Yuki's face. He then threw Yuki to the floor.

"Tohru is not a waste of time! You never did love her fully did you?! I saw that! Why'd you string her along?!" Yuki yelled. He ended his yelling with a punch to Kyo's head.

"Don't say that. I did love her. I loved her so much you wouldn't understand. But she's wasting my time." Kyo said from the floor.

"Why'd you stop loving her then?" Yuki demanded.

"Because she's holding me back. She's clingy and not very bright. I think I'll do better without having to look after her all the time." Kyo spoke completely honest. Yuki fumed.

"Don't blame her for what you can't achieve. She's not clingy, she just have a lot of love you will never deserve. She may not be bright but she has a lot of insight on the world. You never had to take care of her. You were always chasing dreams. Leaving her to follow, leave her friends and dreams behind!" Yuki said, getting madder every second. He proceeded to punch and kick Kyo. It became a house-wrecking brawl.

"Stop!" Shishou yelled when the two were covered in blood. He got in between holding them apart.

"She loves you. How does a person throw a loving girl to the ground so hard?!" Yuki yelled.

"She has you." Kyo spat and started walking up the stairs.

"Yes because I love her and I'll always be there for her!" Yuki yelled walking out of the house. Outside he put his shoes on and ran towards home. Taking a long detour.

*****

"Tohru you still awake?" Uo asked, concerned as Tohru's eyes started drooping again. Tohru tried to be more alert.

"Yes, I just didn't get much sleep last night." Tohru said forcing a smile. She didn't want her friends worrying endlessly over her. After all Yuki was already, Shigure too. Tohru looked at the living room clock.

"I have to make lunch for Yuki and Shigure-san. Would you like to stay?" Tohru asked while still looking at the clock. It was a second or two before she turned and looked at her friends trying to smile.

"I was going to go to lunch with Kureno…" Uo said to herself.

"It's okay Tohru, we'll come by and see you another time." Hana promised with a smile. Tohru hugged them goodbye and waved to them as they walked away.

"We should give her and the prince plenty of time." Uo said walking with her hands in her pockets.

"Yes. I think, that maybe he can help healing her. He really does love her." Hana concluded. "But will she let him heal her? I mean she's really devastated over Kyo. He just tore her heart to pieces." Hana added in thought.

…

Yuki ran through the trees. He wanted to get home. Tohru said she'd have lunch for him. So he cut through the forest.

'_I wonder is Hanajima-san and Uotani-san are still there. I hope I'm not lost.' _Yuki thought as he puffed and weaved through the trees. It had started raining. Making everything wet and muddy. Yuki reached the house but opted to sit on the porch in the rain. The door opened, Yuki thought it was Shigure so he didn't bother to turn his attention from the dark clouds in the sky.

"Yuki when did you get back?" Tohru asked from the doorway.

"Sorry Tohru I was just about to come inside. I was out for a run." Yuki lied. He wasn't planning to go inside that soon, neither was he running for the whole time he was gone.

"Lunch is ready." Tohru announced with a shaky voice. Yuki got up of the porch steps and examined Tohru's face. Red eye rims, wet lashes, puffy eyes, streaked cheeks. She'd definitely been crying, again.

"Did Hanajima-san and Uotani-san leave already?" Yuki asked. Although he didn't have to. She'd never cry with Hana and Uo in the house. She'd smile so they wouldn't worry. Tohru nodded and stepped aside for Yuki to go inside.

"Yuki! Your soaked, and muddy! Please go take a shower, get some dry clothes on. I don't want you to get a cold!" Tohru exclaimed with very little life in her voice.

"I will for you." Yuki said sweeping her hair behind her ear so he could get a good look at her. Tohru's face had narrowed, and seemed a bit longer, lengthwise. There was very little roundness left. She still had wide childish eyes though. Most of her long bangs were swept to the left behind her ear, Yuki just put the rest of her bangs behind her right ear. Tohru wouldn't look at Yuki. He noticed she hadn't really looked at him since she'd discovered him outside.

'_Maybe she knew about the fight.' _Yuki thought then caressed her cheek and continued up the stairs to take a shower.

_TBC?_

**(Review for more!)**


End file.
